


Interruptions

by RegalPotato



Series: Post Fictional Season 3 [1]
Category: Galavant (TV)
Genre: Emotions, F/M, Face-Sitting, Interrupted Sex, Minor other relationships, Multiple Orgasms, Sexual Frustration, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-19 12:19:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9440150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegalPotato/pseuds/RegalPotato
Summary: Four times Madalena and Gareth are interrupted, and one time Madalena decides enough is enough.Set post-fictional S3.





	1. Galavant

**Author's Note:**

> I have so many fics in the works for this pairing that follow actual plot. And then I get distracted by stuff like this. I'm sorry.

The conference had only been in session for a few days but to Madalena it felt more like a few months. She was used to deathly boring duties - being Richard’s Queen had made her wonder if it was possible to die from boredom on more than one occasion - but this was beginning to get beyond ridiculous. 

There was a problem brewing in a far off realm. Far off, but near enough for Richard and the others to deem it important. It had been over a year since the whole DEL issue had finally been laid to rest; both Madalena and Gareth still bore the scars, mental and physical, from the whole ordeal. Gareth had given her a kingdom of her own, and had only smirked in reply when she questioned how. Somehow, Galavant and friends didn't seem to care that Madalena held power again as long as she kept to herself - meaning she didn't try to invade them, murder them, kidnap them, or otherwise ruin their lives. In fact, they were all rather content to let her rule, though the fact she was a lot less malevolent since the DEL ordeal had almost destroyed her might have had something to do with their newfound laxness. Though that still didn't explain why they had felt the need to call her and Gareth to this conference of theirs in the first place. She had an army, she had her magic, but she certainly didn't have the patience to deal with the one true king and the other losers _talking_ all day. 

Unsurprisingly, it had been Richard who had called the conference. He was adamant that they all had to decide what to do about the amassing armies warring on the northern borders. Madalena's suggestions had so far fallen on deaf ears, once again leading her to wonder why she was even there. Though every time she considered leaving, which was at least every other hour or so, Gareth would give her a look and she would give in and decided to stay just a little longer. 

“I still don't understand why we have to be here,” she muttered to Gareth as they entered the grand hall in Richard’s castle for the fourth day in a row.

Gareth’s lips twitched into a small smile as he nudged her forwards. Madalena sighed. They reached the centre of the room to find the conference table surprisingly empty, the rest of the rulers having yet to arrive. Madalena groaned, leaning heavily on the table and bowing her head. 

“Come on, Queenie,” Gareth muttered from behind her. “Few more days. You survived Richard’s councils, you can survive this.”

She turned around only to be surprised by just how close Gareth was to her. She smirked and raised her eyes to meet his. 

“Oh no,” he warned. 

Her smirk grew as her hands trailed up his chest. 

“Queenie…”

“Come on, Gare.” She grinned as something akin to terror flashed over Gareth’s face. 

“Not here, Maddie. The meeting is going to start any minute now.”

“They shouldn't have been late,” she mumbled just before she tugged him forwards and her mouth closed over his. 

Madalena knew he was defenseless against her. Most men were. But she’d always been able to sway Gareth, since long before he'd become her king. His hands flew to her hips instantly, softly pushing her back against the table. Her breath hitched, arse resting on the wood behind her as her leg tried to find purchase against Gareth’s hip. 

“You need to stop wearing these damn dresses,” he growled against her lips, hands tearing through the layers of her skirts. 

She hummed in agreement, the sound turning into a moan as Gareth's hands managed to reach her bare thighs. Her fingers dug into the leather armour over his chest as his hands moved further under her clothes to grab her arse. 

“Someone's gonna walk in on us,” he breathed as he pulled his head back. 

Madalena smiled. Her eyes glowed briefly as she flicked her fingers beside their heads. The bolts of the door behind Gareth slid shut. 

“I still don't know if I'm glad you kept your damn magic,” he muttered. 

She pulled him closer to her, hips pressing roughly into his and causing him to groan. 

“I'm sure you can live with it,” she said as she crushed her lips back against his. 

He moaned something that sounded suspiciously like “I damn well can” against her mouth before his thumbs hooked under her silken undies and dragged them down her thighs. Madalena already felt her climax building, which proved the last few days of boredom had really taken their toll on her. Her hands fumbled over the front of Gareth’s trousers, desperate for him to be inside her. His mouth moved to her jawline, sucking deeply on the spot just below her ear that never failed to turn her insides to jelly. 

“Hurry, Gareth,” she breathed urgently. 

“I'd rather you didn't…” a familiar voice spoke from behind her. “Richard’s going to have to burn this table now. I just wish I could burn my eyes…”

Gareth froze above her before pulling back from her neck, hands jerking from her thighs like he'd just been burned. Madalena’s eyes closed, jaw clenching shut in frustration as she pushed Gareth away and stood up from the table. 

“Galavant,” she bit out, unashamedly pulling her undies back into a more comfortable position. 

“Madalena.” 

She turned to face him, lips pursed in annoyance. 

“How did you…” she sighed angrily as she noticed the open door behind the knight. “I only locked the one door.”

“For my sake, I'd wish you'd locked both...you do know most people use their bedrooms for this sort of thing.”

He grimaced at them both and Madalena smiled wryly. 

“Oh, Gal, you should know I'm not most people.”

Any scathing reply he might have responded with was shut off as Richard entered the room. 

“Does anyone know why the south entrance is locked? I had to walk half way round the castle!”

Gareth coughed awkwardly beside her as he moved to take his usual seat. Galavant gave her a warning look. 

“No idea, Richard.” She faked an innocent smile. “Someone must have made a mistake.”


	2. Isabella

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't help but update so soon. Because the next chapter is my favourite so I want to hurry up and publish it.

Gareth was on his way to meet Richard for lunch when he was suddenly dragged into a small off branching corridor. Without a thought, he pinned his attacker against the stone wall, arm at their throat and dagger against their stomach. 

“I shouldn't be as turned on as I am right now…” Madalena gasped against the pressure. 

“Christ, Maddie.” He stepped back instantly, re-sheathing his dagger. “I could have hurt you. Are you okay?” 

She rolled her eyes and with a flick of her fingers Gareth found himself pinned against the opposite wall by her magic. 

“You know I'm a lot harder to hurt than that, _love_.”

He swallowed heavily at the out of character pet name. Madalena only used pet names when she wanted something from him, something she thought he wasn't going to give her easily. 

“What do you want, Mads?”

She smiled sweetly, but Gareth could see the danger lurking behind her eyes. 

“I want you.”

He groaned. Madalena was hard to resist at the best of times, but they hadn't had sex for days now and he was starting to feel as starved as she was. Richard had put them in a room right next to the royal bedchambers. A mix of hearing his best friend and not wanting his best friend to hear him meant sex had been off the table. 

“Queenie…”

He felt her magic release him as she stepped towards him, body pressing against his as she leant up to whisper in his ear. 

“I'm not wearing any underwear, Gareth.”

His head thumped back painfully against the stone as he simultaneously thanked and cursed whichever higher being had decided to throw her into his life. Her hands grasped his hips, thumbs pointing down dangerously close to where his already painfully hard cock was straining against his trousers. 

“You're going to be the death of me.”

“Yes,” she growled, eyes flashing with the magic Gareth still couldn't decide if he loved or hated. “I will be if you don't fuck me soon.”

He grabbed her shoulders and flipped their positions, shoving her not too gently against the wall. Madalena grunted at the impact, hands flying up to dig into his neck. She smiled darkly, looking up at him through her eyelashes. 

“Dammit, woman,” he muttered before grabbing the back of her head and crushing his mouth to hers. 

She laughed against him, groaning as he used the opportunity to deepen the kiss. Gareth’s hands slid down from her head to grab at her arse. The motion shifted their hips closer together and Madalena whined tugging at his neck to pull him closer. He pulled away from her mouth to growl against her jaw, teeth scraping over her skin. Gripping her thighs tightly, he heaved, lifting her up and pushing her harder against the wall. She yelped in surprise before gasping sharply at the new angle and locking her heels against his back. 

Gareth felt the tightness of his trousers loosen and he looked up to see the telltale red fade from her eyes, smirk blooming across her face. Her arm snaked down between them to grasp at his newly freed cock; he almost dropped her. She squeezed, thumb sliding over the tip as she did so. 

“Queenie,” he ground out. “I’m gonna drop you if you keep this up.”

Her smirk turned into a devious grin as she moved to shift her skirts out the way. He pushed his mouth back against her jaw, sinking his teeth down into the sensitive flesh. 

“Oh God!”

It took him a moment to realise the blaspheme hadn’t come from the woman he had shoved against the castle wall. Their heads snapped to the side to see Isabella stood there, frozen to the spot, her eyes wide. 

Madalena arched into him, her eyes still trained on the horrified Princess and a sinful smile flickering over her mouth. 

This time Gareth did drop her. 

He thanked the stars above that she landed on her feet and not her arse, because he would have been a dead man if he’d embarrassed her in front of Isabella. Madalena sighed, and the sound made guilt well up within him, but no way in hell was he going to have an audience for their activities regardless of how it seemingly didn’t bother his Queen. She shifted in front of him, her skirts dropping to sway around her ankles. Gareth used the moment to re-lace the front of his breeches, out of sight of the Valencian Princess. 

“Is there a reason you’re interrupting us Tiny Tot, or do you just get some sort of sick pleasure from it?”

“I…” Isabella’s face was bright red. “I was just…”

Madalena rolled her eyes, head tipping back slightly in frustration. 

“I…you shouldn’t be...”

“Gareth! There you are!”

Isabella was saved from coming up with a reply as Richard appeared beside her. He looked between the three of them. 

“I was wondering where you’d got to, but you must have gotten caught up in conversation.” He grinned brightly. “Come on, lunch is getting cold.”

Gareth allowed Richard to all but drag him down the corridor. He glanced back towards the two women, apology heavy in his eyes. Disappointment was evident on Madalena’s face as she watched him leave, but he didn’t miss the small wave she threw in his direction before muttering something angrily to Isabella and storming off. 

He smiled at the sight, tuning his friend out as Richard rambled on about something beside him. Just how much longer did Richard expect them to be there?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Richard appears in almost all the chapters. I can't help it.


	3. Roberta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably my favourite chapter. Enjoy whatever this is...

Madalena had loved riding horses ever since she was a young girl. But between Queenly duties and having to deal with everything else in her life, she hadn’t had the chance to for a very long time. The stupid conference meetings were on hold for a few hours and she’d decided to use the time to see how good Richard’s horses were.

She entered the stables, the smell of horses and hay sending childhood memories flooding back to her. She grimaced; Madalena hated being reminded of her childhood. She walked slowly down the lines of horses, eyeing up their sizes and demeanor. 

“C-c-could I help you, Qu-Queen Madalena?” 

She turned to see a small and timid looking stable hand, terror plastering his face as he looked up at her. She smiled slowly, glad that she could still command fear into the hearts of those beneath her, even when wearing riding leathers that were not hers - and therefore lacking in any sense of regal power. 

“Go away,” was all she said, turning back to view the black stallion she’d stopped in front of. 

The stable hand scurried away, tripping over his feet slightly in his haste to leave. 

She stroked a gloved hand down the stallion’s forehead. He nudged his muzzle into her palm softly and Madalena decided he would do. 

“Should have known you’d be in here, given the look on that poor kid’s face,” a familiar voice joked from behind her. 

She smiled brightly for a moment before schooling her features and turning to face him. 

“Gareth,” she said, bowing her head slightly in acknowledgement. 

“My Queen.” 

Gareth tilted his head towards her in return. His face gave nothing away and Madalena bit back a grin. If he wanted to play the game, she wouldn’t deprive him of it.

“The King wants us back in the conference room. I was looking for Queen Roberta; she’s usually in the stables when she has free time.”

“I see.”

Part of her was disappointed that she wouldn’t get the chance to ride today, but the other part of her was intrigued to see where this would go. She sauntered towards him, stopping just before she reached him. Her riding boots bore smaller heels than the shoes she usually wore with her gowns, meaning Gareth towered over her. She tilted her head up and bit her lip. Madalena could see his adam's apple move as he swallowed. 

“Have you ever had sex on a horse, Gareth?” She asked suddenly, keeping her voice disinterested. 

His sharp intake of breath was his only reaction. He was good at the game, but Madalena knew she was better.

“It’s not as exciting as it sounds,” she sighed, running a hand through her hair; even she wasn’t shallow enough to ride a horse whilst wearing her crown. “It’s uncomfortable and constantly bares the risk of falling off.”

She glanced at his hands, the corner of her mouth tilting up in a smile as she noticed they were clenched tightly by his sides. _Maybe I’ll get to ride something after all._ She faked a yawn, covering her mouth with the back of her hand before reaching both arms above her head in a languid stretch. She watched Gareth’s gaze flick over her leather clad body, his jaw muscles flexing as he clenched his teeth. Madalena made a soft groaning noise as she finished stretching and let her arms swing back down. 

She sighed dramatically. 

“Well, I guess we should get going. Richard,” she frowned as she spoke his name, “and the others will be waiting.”

Madalena made to walk past him, hand reaching out to trail over his chest as she moved. And then suddenly she was pinned against one of the wooden posts, outstretched arm already curling round his neck. She exhaled heavily before biting her lip again and looking up at him slowly. 

“Need something, Gareth?” She asked, the innocence of her tone only just hiding the arousal building within her. 

“You win,” he growled before crashing his mouth against hers, fingers digging into the leather waistband of her riding breeches to tug her closer. 

The laughter over her victory died in her throat as his hand found its way into her undies, fingers pressing urgently against her clit. She gasped, mouth pulling away from his as she arched into his hand, her own gloved hands scrabbling at Gareth’s neck for purchase. 

“Oh,” she breathed. “Yes.”

His hand dipped further down, fingers sliding through her wetness to dip inside her. Madalena keened against him, making small unbidden noises in the back of her throat. She raised a leg, heel digging into the back of Gareth’s thigh, and groaned as the motion made his leather-clad fingers push deeper inside her. 

“God, I’ve missed this,” she sighed, head thumping back into the wooden post as Gareth’s teeth descended on her neck. 

He curled his fingers inside her as his thumb pushed roughly against her clit. Her teeth sank into her bottom lip at the sensation, her climax beginning to peak already. She was so close, one more press from his fingers and she’d be…

“Oh, for heaven's sake. Really?”

She almost cried at the empty sensation Gareth’s fingers left behind as he pulled himself away from her. It was getting to the stage where she was sure everyone was interrupting them on purpose, just to mess with her. 

“Roberta.” 

Gareth’s voice was heavy with his arousal and it made the pooling want inside her abdomen burn brighter. He coughed against his fist to clear his throat, and all Madalena could see was her need for him glistening on his glove. She bit the inside of her cheek to prevent her groan. 

“In my stables, Gareth? Come on,” Richard’s wife complained. 

Her eyes flicked over to Madalena and the woman grimaced. 

“You can keep those riding leathers,” she said grimly. “I definitely don’t want them back.”

“I was...we were…”

“Save it, Gare. Not in the mood.” 

Roberta looked between them both and winced in disgust. Madalena was about to let loose a witty retort towards the redhead when a familiar body appeared in the stable doorway. He walked up to Roberta and put a gentle hand around her waist. Madalena sneered at the affection. 

“There you are, my love.”

Roberta smiled up at him. 

“Ah, Gareth. I see you found her after all.” Richard paused as he noticed Madalena learning against the side of the stables. “Oh, you’re here too.”

Madalena rolled her eyes before offering him a sardonic smirk. 

“Are you okay, Madalena?” He asked, brows furrowed. “You look kinda flushed.”

Madalena let her head thunk back against the wood for a moment before pushing off the post and stalking past Gareth. He went to reach out for her but she dodged his grip and continued to stride past Richard. She forced herself to hold in the death threats as she passed him, determined to spend the entire rest of the day focussing on the best ways to murder them all. 

How much longer could this damn conference last?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter made me realise I really like the idea of Madalena in leather. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	4. Sid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, I want to apologise for this chapter (it's kinda short - though the next chapter is ridiculously long so I guess that makes up for it...). It was gonna follow the same theme as all the other chapters, but when I went to write it, it went in a completely different direction?? I know I shouldn't blame fictional characters, but they honestly wrote this chapter, not me. 
> 
> I apologise for what you're about to read...

“This is nice,” she sighed, leaning her head against his shoulder. 

Gareth looked down at her in surprise, a small part of him warming pleasantly at her words. 

“Don’t look at me like that. I can do emotional stuff sometimes.”

He snorted before he could stop himself. Madalena’s head jerked up to look at him fully and Gareth raised his eyebrows dubiously. The glare that had appeared on her face softened. 

“Okay, so I can’t do emotional stuff,” she muttered in agreement. “But this is still nice. So shut up before you ruin it.”

They were strolling through Richard’s extravagant gardens, hand in hand, taking a break from the stuffiness inside the stone walls of the castle. It was nice to relax and just be _them_. Though Gareth knew as soon as anyone else appeared, Madalena would rip her hand from his like the very thought of touching him burned her. It didn’t bother him; that’s just who she was. She found having emotions difficult, and though he wasn’t as in tune with his emotions as some of the men he knew, he found it easier than Madalena did. 

“I won’t say another word. Cross my heart.” He smiled, drawing an exaggerated X over the front of his leather armour with his free hand. 

“Idiot,” she mumbled against his shoulder. He could see her fight a smile at his words.

“Yeah, and you fell in love with this idiot. So what does that make you?” 

He was playing with fire - literally, since Madalena had a particular affinity for the element - and he knew it. However, the risk was worth it when a genuine smile fluttered across her mouth. 

“You’re the worst,” she groaned, using her free hand to hit him lightly in the chest.

“Yeah,” he laughed. “I know.”

She laughed as well, bright and carefree, and the rare sound made something in his chest tighten with affection. Without giving her a warning, he turned to face her. His free hand went up to her cheek, thumb resting softly against her cheekbone as he pulled her towards him. The kiss was gentle, the opposite of what he knew Madalena usually enjoyed, but she sighed against his mouth and all but melted into him. Her mouth opened under his and he deepened the kiss, tongue dipping in to sweep against hers; she tasted like wine. She groaned, the hand not still clenched in his coming up to grip the back of his shoulder as she molded herself closer to him. 

After a few moments, Madalena pulled away from him slowly, letting her forehead rest gently against his. The hand gripping his shoulder slid down to rest lightly on his hip. Gareth couldn’t resist running his thumb lightly over her cheekbone before his hand dropped to his side. 

“Gareth…” 

Her voice was quiet but filled with emotion. It sent him reeling back to the sandy cliffside in Hortensia all those years ago when she’d first told him how she felt. 

“I know I don’t say it enough,” she spoke softly. “But I do lo…”

The sound of someone stumbling over a tree stump made them both jerk their heads up, looking for the source of the noise. Sid suddenly appeared, crashing through a nearby bush, and landing roughly on his arse. Gareth clenched his jaw angrily at the interruption. He knew how Madalena felt about him, but it was still nice to hear it once in awhile. 

Madalena threw herself away from him, turning to face Sid’s prone body with fire blazing in her eyes. The tension in her hands tightened and Gareth knew that meant she was about to set the squire aflame. 

“Aww shit,” he grumbled, not in the mood to prevent Sid’s murder, but not actually wanting his friend to die at Madalena’s hands. “Maddie, leave it.”

He went to grab her shoulder but she shrugged him off, stepping closer to Sid. He wasn’t going to be able to calm her down easily, at least not before she roasted the kid alive. 

“Sid,” he hissed loudly, managing to garner his attention. 

Sid looked up in surprise at Gareth’s voice, not having noticed them until now. His eyes widened as his gaze flicked to Madalena stalking towards him. 

“You need to get out of here now,” he shouted, pointing behind Sid towards the direction of the castle. “I haven’t got a chance in hell of stopping her mate.”

Sid scrambled to his feet, backing away slowly from the advancing Madalena. His face paled as flames licked over the Queen’s fingers, a dangerous smile forming on her face. He stumbled backwards for a moment before turning and sprinting his way out of the gardens. Madalena watched him go, though Gareth knew she could have easily stopped the kid with a flick of her fingers. The flames died slowly from her skin, flickering out as she sighed. 

Slowly, as if approaching a wounded animal, Gareth stepped towards her, his hands landing softly on her shoulders. In an instant, she’d turned into him, gripping his leather armour roughly as she buried herself in his arms. He pulled her tighter against him. 

“I’m going to set the entire castle on fire,” she growled into his chest. “With everyone inside it.”

He smiled fondly into the crown on the top of her head. 

“A few more days, Queenie. A few more days and we can go back home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what this was? To be fair to me though, it's still technically in character. I mean, they've been together over a year since he rescued her from the DEL at this point. Just saying. Also I have no idea what Sid was doing stumbling over in the gardens. Don't make me dislike this chapter more than I already do. Also, no Richard in this chapter...breaking my running theme. 
> 
> I'm gonna stop ranting now.
> 
> (Don't make me beg for comments. I'm an insecure potato. Remember this, always.)


	5. Richard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, what you've all been waiting for. 
> 
> WARNING: This chapter is definitely Mature rated, if not pushing the boundaries into Explicit. You're all obviously here for the smut, but I thought I'd put the warning just in case.

Madalena was bored. _Really_ bored. Gareth was nowhere to be found and she’d rather die than willingly spend time with anyone else in the castle. Somehow, she’d made her way to Richard’s armoury. The guard stationed outside - since when had Richard been smart enough to guard his armoury - let her pass, a splash of fear colouring his face. She vaguely recognised him from her time as Richard’s Queen; she smiled. 

Since Richard kept changing the timings of the conference meetings, she hadn’t tried to go riding again. Though whenever she thought of her last attempt the space between her thighs would ache, reminding her of just how close she’d been to a release. Instead, she decided to see what weapons Richard had, and if they were half as good as the ones contained in her vast armoury back home. 

Richard’s armoury was relatively large. Impressive suits of armour lined the walls and racks upon racks of weaponry ran in rows down the centre. She walked further into the room, letting her fingers trail over the wooden shafts of various weaponry. It vaguely reminded her of Hortensia and the thought made her pause. She continued on past the spears and other weapons she didn’t care to know the names of, reaching the swords at the end of the rack. A brightly jewelled hilt glittered in front of her, similar but not an exact match to the sword Galavant favoured. 

Madalena drew the sword from it’s place in the weapons rack. It was heavy, but well balanced in her hand. She rotated her wrist, twirling the sword out in front of her. _Queenie likey_ , she thought, ignoring the memories that sprung to mind at the phrase. She wondered if Richard would notice if the sword went missing. 

She turned, bringing the sword up as she did so, only to gasp as it connected and the sound of metal striking metal reverberated around the room. She looked up to find Gareth smiling at her, eyebrows raised in amusement as he drew back from the block. _Queenie likey indeed_.

“It’s a shame you’re not, Richard,” she said flippantly. “I doubt he’d have been quick enough.”

“Is there a reason you’re playing with his sword?” Gareth asked, sheathing his own sword and ignoring the death threat against his friend.

She grimaced, making a sound of disgust. “Can you please not phrase it like that.”

“Why are you in Richard’s armoury, Queenie?”

“Because I’m bored and I couldn’t find you…” She raised her eyebrows suggestively.

“No.”

“ _Gareth_ ,” she whined. 

“Richard’s meeting me here. Wants to go over the size of his armoury compared to ours and Galavant’s.”

She sighed, though the sound came out more like a frustrated groan. She stepped towards him, one hand still holding the jewelled sword, the other coming up to land flat against Gareth’s chest. His jaw clenched. 

“Gareth. It’s getting to the stage where I’m going to have to take matters into my own hands.” She paused, looking him up and down. “Literally.”

He didn’t even try to stifle his groan as his head tipped down to thump gently against hers. She tilted her head back, pressing her mouth softly against his. He groaned again, opening his mouth over hers and letting her deepen the kiss. She pulled back after a moment, tugging at his bottom lip with her teeth before taking a step away from him. 

“Though this isn’t exactly the best place for an impromptu shag,” she muttered as she turned to look at the rows of weaponry with distaste. 

“I think I’m beyond caring,” he growled, stepping forwards to grab at her hips and tug them into his. 

She smiled dangerously. His mouth descended on her jaw, and Madalena moaned, eyes fluttering shut and free hand coming up to grab the back of his neck as Gareth sucked on her skin. 

And then her eyes snapped open, focussing on the open doorway Gareth hadn’t closed when he’d entered the armoury. The open doorway which showed Richard walking down the corridor towards them. Madalena didn’t think. She flicked her wrist. Richard disappeared in a small cloud of dust. She flicked her wrist again and the jewelled sword clattered to the floor as they disappeared in their own whirlwind of smoke. 

They landed heavily on the bed in the chambers they’d been given.

“What the...Maddie!” He growled, the tone one of anger and not arousal. “I don’t like…”

“Did you want Richard to find us?” She hissed. 

“What did you do?” He asked blankly. 

She rolled her eyes. 

“I could have thrown him off one of the battlements,” she sighed. “But instead, he’s just...I don’t know, taking a bath in the moat or something.”

“Madalena!”

He was annoyed at her, but he so rarely used her full name that the sound sent a flood of arousal through her. She swallowed. 

“But now he’s trying to figure out what’s happening, and we’re in here. Alone. Together.”

She trailed a hand up his chest, biting her lip seductively as she raised her eyes to meet his. She could see the second he gave in, and she grinned, snapping her fingers. 

Gareth cursed as his clothes disappeared.

“I really hate your magi…” he trailed off as his gaze landed on her clothes-free body. “I really love your magic.”

She smiled, laughing as he pushed her back onto the bed before his mouth pressed demandingly against hers. Without breaking the kiss, Gareth’s fingers trailed slowly up her thighs. Madalena arched her back, breasts pushing against his chest, silently begging him to move his hands further. He obeyed her unspoken command, hands tightening on the top of her legs and thumbs pushing dangerously close to where she wanted him to be. She tried to bite back her whimper, but the smirk that flickered over his lips told her she hadn’t succeeded in quelling the sound. He drew back from the kiss, moving to suck harshly against the underside of her jaw as one of his hands moved to rub against her sex. Madalena’s body jolted in surprise, a moan sounding from deep within her throat as Gareth’s other hand pushed roughly against her clit. Without warning, his fingers slid into her. Madalena inhaled a shaky breath before biting down hard on her lip. 

His fingers moved slowly inside her, too slowly, and she knew he was dragging it out on purpose. She groaned out a curse, as well as his name, and Gareth snorted in amusement. Suddenly his other hand shifted to put pressure on her clit again, rubbing small but rough circles against her flesh. Her breaths were shaky, hot panting puffs of air leaving her mouth as she whispered his name and called to God at the same time. His fingers sped up slightly, matching the fierce attention he was giving to her clit. Madalena fisted the bed sheets beneath her hands, tearing through the fabric as she grasped it tightly between her fingers. The fingers inside her curled, pressing against the right place, and Madalena felt her orgasm build. Her eyes clenched shut, head pressing back into the bed as she strained against the pleasure climbing within her. 

Just as she was about to tip over the edge, Gareth’s fingers disappeared. Her eyes snapped open, and she moved to voice her annoyance when Gareth pushed himself into her. She gasped loudly, the sound quickly turning into a heated moan as he filled her. He paused, hands moving to grip her thighs tightly as he steadied himself above her. And then he moved, slow and powerful, everything she’d wanted for days. She was speaking without realising, crying his name, praying to the gods, chanting “yes” over and over. Her words seemingly spurred him on, his thrusts gained speed, hips snapping against hers. She reached down, pressing two fingers against her clit, and came forcefully, clenching tightly around Gareth and all but tearing the sheets in two with the hand still grasping at the bed. Gareth grunted as she spasmed around him, thrusting twice more before pulling out of her and flipping himself beneath her. She gasped at the unexpected movement, hands slamming down on his chest to steady herself. She breathed heavily for a moment, aftershocks of her well awaited orgasm still shooting through her, and then she cried out as Gareth pulled her down onto his cock again. Her nails dug involuntarily into his skin and he hissed as little spots of blood appeared beneath her fingertips. She smirked, though the motion was shaky at best, before _grinding_ her hips down onto him, a small breathy laugh escaping her as Gareth cursed loudly. 

Madalena leant forwards slightly, a quiet whine escaping from her throat as the changed angle caused her clit to graze against his pelvis. Gareth gripped at her waist tightly, his face focussed as he snapped his hips up to meet hers, syncing their rhythms easily. She felt a second orgasm building already and she faltered above him. Their eyes locked and she knew he could tell how close she was. His hands slid down to rest on her hips, gripping eagerly at her skin for a moment before pulling out of her again and yanking her forwards. She stumbled, hands landing either side of Gareth’s head, and looked down to find him smirking at her, eyes dark with arousal. Madalena swallowed heavily. He shifted her hips forward again and Madalena sat up straighter, resting on her knees as his fingers pressed insistently against her lower back. A breathy “oh” tumbled from her lips in surprise as his mouth suddenly pushed up against her. 

A very small part of her felt guilt well up at the lack of attention he was receiving, but then his tongue flicked against her, his fingers moving to dig almost painfully into her arse, and Madalena almost came again as she realised Gareth was _worshipping_ her. His nose pressed against her clit as his tongue circled her entrance briefly before plunging inside her. Madalena fell forwards with a gasp, hands grasping the headboard tightly, and nails scratching against the ornate wood. She smiled at the thought of having to explain the damage to the bed’s owner. 

Her legs began to shake as she held herself above him. Gareth shifted his hands further down her arse to support her, pulling at her flesh to open herself more fully to him. She shouted his name and it came out like a curse. He laughed against her, the vibrations from his mouth travelling through her. Her breath was coming in short, uneven gasps as his lips moved to close firmly around her clit. He _sucked_ and Madalena came instantly. Hard. Her vision blurred, hands tightening even more against the headboard, and her knees gave way to the support Gareth’s hands offered. Her orgasm flowed through her and she sighed his name like a prayer. 

He lowered her carefully and Madalena shifted to sit against his chest. Her arousal left a glistening trail down over his collarbone as she fought to regain her breathing. After a moment, she slid herself further down his body, both of them hissing as his cock pressed lightly against her, before she pushed her lips heavily against his. She could taste herself on his tongue, and she shuddered, remnants of her orgasm still flickering through her body. 

Torturously slowly she pressed herself backwards, his cock sliding against her entrance again. Gareth jolted, teeth nipping her lip, and the taste of blood exploded in her mouth. The pain came a moment later and she moaned, pushing her mouth harder against him and deepening the kiss. Reaching a hand down between them, she grasped at his cock, holding him steady as she sank backwards onto him. Still sensitive from her last climax, Madalena hissed as he filled her, breaking away from Gareth’s mouth as she rolled her hips against his. He groaned, eyes fluttering shut as his head tilted back. She rolled her hips again and he bucked up against her. They found their rhythm easily, quick and hard. Madalena’s hands gripped at his shoulders as he thrust into her. His thrusts soon became stuttered, and she knew he was close. She snaked a hand down between them to press against her clit, but he knocked her hand away, thumb circling hard against the swollen flesh. She keened against him, her rhythm faltering as well. 

“Let go for me, Queenie,” he whispered against her ear. 

Madalena cried out as she shattered above him, her third orgasm shooting through her. Gareth thrust up once more before he spilled inside her with a growl. She collapsed on top of him, breathing heavily. His chest moved beneath her, his breathing normalising as he came down from his high. 

“If that’s what you’re like every time we’re starved for sex…” she murmured against his skin. 

He laughed softly, the vibrations from his chest sending a pleasant hum through her body. 

“Are you saying we should visit Richard more often?” She could hear the smirk in his voice. 

She made a noise of disgust in the back of her throat, raising a hand to slap him weakly on the shoulder. She stretched out against him, both of them wincing at their own sensitivity. He yawned, and she brought a hand up to her mouth as she found herself yawning too. 

“It’s the middle of the day,” she grumbled, mouth brushing against his skin as she spoke. “We shouldn’t sleep.” 

“Richard will be looking for you anyway after the stunt you pulled,” Gareth agreed. 

Neither of them moved. Gareth was warm beneath her. His arms wrapped around her and she sighed contently. 

“Richard can go fuck himself,” she breathed, already on the edges of sleep. 

Gareth placed a kiss against the top of her head, a small chuckle rumbling from his throat. Her eyes fluttered shut, and Madalena fell into a blissful post-coital slumber. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Worth it? I hope so. Thanks for reading. Please kudos and comment if you liked it :)


End file.
